Across The Ocean
by Lemon Chekov
Summary: Some of the Glee club spend some time at Britannia High performing arts college in England. What will happen when they meet their older counter-parts?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've never tried putting music into my stories so we'll see how this goes. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews. Hope you enjoy_

Chapter One

Mr Schuester could barely contain his excitement for the news he was about to deliver as all the Glee Club members filed in to the choir room.

"Alright gang" he clapped his hands together and instantly gained the attention of all his students "I have some very exciting news. A new programme has been developed to encourage international relations within the performing arts education community, allowing high school students to spend some time abroad checking out performing arts colleges" Will watched as the students processed this information, excited but confused "Now, as the national show choir champions, we have been chosen to send members abroad to our designated partner school in England" Now the kids were all holding onto the edges of their seats and squealing in excitement. "Unfortunately, we can only send six students, and I figured the fairest way to do this was to draw names from a hat. Take these note cards" he said handing one to every member "write your name and put it in the hat on the piano." The kids quickly obeyed, each and every one of them dying for this opportunity. Giving the hat a shake, the teacher delved his hand into the hat "And the first name is; Blaine! Congratulations"

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed, Kurt hugged him tightly, the rest of the club cheering

"Next; Sam"

"Alright, Blam trip" he high-fived his best friend

"Tina" Schuester announced

"Yes, Maybe in England I'll get a solo" and everyone laughed

"Marley"

"Really? Are you serious" Blake hugged his girlfriend proudly

"Well, look at this, Blake you're going too"

"Oh my god, this is amazing" he quickly kissed his girls cheek before hugging her tightly once more

"And finally; Brittany"

"Awesome"

"Congratulations you guys, see me after rehearsal for the paperwork"

That night whilst Kurt and Blaine were studying, or at least attempting to, Blaine was way too ecstatic to concentrate

"I'm so jealous, come on, which one of us Glee kids loves England the most?" Kurt teased

"Haha, I know babe, it would be so much better if we were going together. We still could one day. Think of it this way, you're going to New York first so can find all the nice coffee shops there, and I'll do the same for London."

"Alright, deal." Kurt conceded with a smile and a kiss "Go show England how talented you are"

Marley and Blake were also trying and failing to do their homework.

"Blake, I can't go to London" Marley admitted sadly out of nowhere

"What? Why?" Blake said slowly as he moved closer to comfort her

"There is no way I can afford this. It's not fair to my mom. And it's not like I'm ever gonna study abroad either for that very reason"

"But babe, you can't miss this opportunity. As for the money I'm sure we'll manage it, there's time to fundraise, maybe the school will loan you, your mom works there after all, and you're on honor roll"

Marley still looked unsure. Blake quickly opened a new tab on his laptop and quickly found the karaoke track he was looking for

(Run Away With Me-Aaron Tveit cover)

_Let me catch my breath._

_This is really hard._

_If I start to look like I'm sweating, well _He took a comical sniff at his shirt

_it's 'cause I am. _

_I'm not good with words._

_But that's nothing new. _He smiled at the irony of these words considering his dyslexia.

_Still I have to try to explain what I will do_

_With you._

_With you._

_Run away with me._

_Let me be your ride out of town._

_Let me be the place that you hide._

_We can make our lives on the go._

_Run away with me._

_Texas in the summer is cool._

_We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac_

_Looking back,_

_Sam, you're ready,let's go_

_Anywhere._

_Get the car packed and throw me the key._

_Run away with me._

Blake took Marley's hands and stared lovely into her eyes

_Look, I know it's fast._

_I'm in love with you._

_Sam, it's crazy, but Sam, I'm crazier for you._

_I have these plans._

_Sam, I have these plans_

_Of a house that we build on a bay_

_When we run away._

_Let me be your ride out of town._

_Let me be the place that you hide._

_We can make our lives on the go._

_Run away with me._

_Alabama heat - sign me up._

_We'll be on the road like some country song._

_Won't be long._

_Sam, you're ready._

_Let's go_

_Anywhere._

_Get the car packed and throw me the key._

_Run away with me._

_I'm not trying to make you a wife here,_

_I'm not trying to tie you down._

_I'm just saying there may be a life here -_

_A new one as soon as we run,_

_Just as soon as we run._

_Run away_

_Let me be your ride out of town._

_Let me be the place that you hide._

_We can make our lives on the go._

_Run away with me._

_Mississippi mud - watch me slide._

_We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac,_

_Looking back._

_Sam, you're ready, Sam_

_Let me be your ride out of town._

_Run away with me._

_California dreams here we come_

_Romeo is calling for Juliet_

_Ready, set_

_Sam, you're ready._

_Let's go_

_Anywhere._

_Say the word and I'm already there!_

_Run away with me._

"Look, if it wasn't about the money, would you go?"  
"Of course I would"

"Right then, you're going. Besides, think of it as our first holiday as a couple" Blake smiled, and finally got Marley to crack one too

"Well if you put it that way"

*Across the ocean*

The cafeteria of Britannia High was buzzing. Danny, Lauren, Jez, BB, Claudine and Lola were sat in their usual booth.

"Attention ladies and gents" Mr Nugent's voice boomed across the room "In the last term we will be joined by some students from across the pond, that are from the high school that won national showchoir champions last year" some murmured their approval of this accolade "So we're looking for some of you lot to be mentors to them during their stay and help them put on a special showcase" the groups faces brightened up, they'd become quite the team and knew this was something they could do to impress.

"Yo Mr Nugent we got this" Danny yelled gesturing to his friends, some other students giggled whilst Mr Nugent smiled

"Right then, that's sorted, enjoy your lunch everybody"

"This is going to be amazing" Lola squealed

"We are gonna have so much fun" Claudine uncharacteristically agreed

"We have actually got to teach them stuff guys" Jez chipped in, ever the voice of reason

"Chill dude. They're just kids they'll believe anything you tell them" BB joked trying to relax his best friend

"They're in high school, not that much younger than us" Jez pointed out.

Danny's face lit up, he'd clearly come up with a cheeky comment "Ooh will there be any fit girls" everyone stared unimpressed at Danny's joke "What?!"

"Unbelievable" muttered Jez as he walked away

"Gross" the girls muttered as they followed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The six New Directions members heading for England met at the airport having said their goodbyes to family and friends. They were buzzing as they headed towards the check-in desks, despite the early hour

"I've never even been abroad before" Sam stated excitedly

"Me neither" shared Marley. As the conversation continued it turned out only Blaine and Tina had left the United States.

"Do you think there will be any hot English boys?" Tina wondered, as they sat in the airport café eating breakfast.

"What's it matter, you're taken?" Blaine reminded her, but was honestly now wondering the same

"Just curious" she shrugged

"Well, if there is we will all keep you honest, right guys" the rest of the group nodded, not wanting any drama on this trip, or the fall out waiting back home after. "Having said that, me and Brit here are free to flirt to our hearts content" he high-fived the girl who could easily be described as the female version of himself

*In England*

The Britannia High group were waiting in the arrivals at Heathrow, they didn't have to be here, they just thought it would be nice for the students to have a proper welcome.

"How much longer till they come through" Claudine asked, growing impatient

"According the board they've landed, so about five minutes, give or take" Jez reasoned. He looked over at Danny slouching against the wall, his head on his girlfriend Lauren's shoulder "Danny, get up, they're nearly here" Lauren moved when told, jolting Danny into alertness

Indeed, it was another five minutes until a group of six unaccompanied teens walked through the gate. One of which was wearing a red letterman jacket with a capital M on it.

"Hi. You must be from McKinley. I'm Jez from Britannia High" he held out his hand politely

"Yeah we are. Sam" he accepted Jez's hand with a firm handshake and a smile

"Nice to meet you Sam, these are my friends" he gestured

They spent a few minutes introducing themselves, though one introduction stood out more. When Jez walked his way through the MckIinley kids to Blaine

"Jez Tyler" he said as he once again held out his hand. Blaine stood there as his took in the pretty face that reminded him, oh so much, of his old Warbler buddy Jeff "You ok?"

"Sorry yeah." He finally took the hand "Blaine Anderson. Sorry, you just look like someone I know back home"

"Alright, cool, hopefully I don't make you homesick" he smiled

The Britannia High students had managed to arrange with their respective landlords that the McKinley students could each room with one of them, so they felt more included and that they always had someone to ask if they needed anything in this strange city. So the pairings happened that; Sam shared with BB, Brittany shared with Lola, Blake with Danny, Marley with Lauren, Tina with Claudine, leaving Blaine and Jez to room together.

As they made this arrangement in the airport terminal, Jez pulled Blaine aside to discuss their rooming "So, I feel like I should put a disclaimer out there right now, before we leave." He started knowing what he needed to say but not how to phrase it

"Okay?" Blaine was now slightly concerned

"I…I'm gay. It's not a big deal, I don't have a boyfriend, or have one night stands or anything, I just thought I should tell you in case you were uncomfortable with it…"

"Hey" Blaine interrupted "Its fine. I'm gay too"

"Really. Great. I did sort of think that might be the case from your outfit" he was wearing his trade mark capri pants and button down "but I didn't want to assume or anything"

"It's cool" laughed Blaine, he knew his clothes were somewhat of a giveaway, dating Kurt did that to his wardrobe.

Jez wanted to change the topic "So what do you want to do with your first night in England?"

"Ugh, I planned so much, but right now I just wanna sleep. I'll probably just Skype Kurt, he's my boyfriend, then do just that"

"Ok, let's grab a cab and get home then"

The next day the Mckinley kids had their first class. Dance with Stefan. The regular students held Stefan in high regard, a favourite despite also warning them about how demanding his classes could be. When the fabled teacher walked in; all the girls and Blaine were impressed by their new teacher's physique, even Sam and Blake were in awe of this guys muscles which seemed to cover his entire body in the most gorgeous way, not like a muscle head, just as if they belonged.

"Welcome to our young exchange students, I'm Stefan. Now, I've heard a lot of good things about you already so I'm assuming you can keep up, if not, we're here to train okay so ask for help if you need it" His warm Australian accent echoed in the studio, and the students all nodded their agreement "Okay, let's get warmed up"

The class went, well, they did a modern dance to a random piece of music. Most of the McKinley kids held their own, Marley was probably the one who struggled the most, but no one was phased, she still had a good time. Sam wasn't as graceful as some either, but he did no worse than his mentor BB who came from a street dance background, so again no one had any complaints.

"I ache all over" Danny whinged as usual at lunch following class

"Yeah, it was fun but I don't think I can do that for five weeks" Blake agreed

"You get used to it, Danny just likes to be over dramatic" Lauren simultaneously comforted Blake and mocked her boyfriend

"Dance is never gonna be my thing either, I'm just looking forward to singing later" Marley chimed in, Blake put his arm around her, pleased with her acceptance and determination

"Well first we've got to endure music theory so" BB stated as the bell rang and he shouldered his bag. Blake looked panicked, he didn't expect to be doing actual academic classes here, he could barely keep up at high school, never mind a college. Marley saw his worried face and stroked his arm to calm him

"You got this" she reassured him.

It was hard, but Blake struggled through, he looked around and saw Blaine and Marley in their element learning about compositions, and he was happy for them. He just hoped he didn't fail the programme by failing this class.

As expected, all the New Directions were amazing in their singing class. They even whipped out a quick group number of Don't Stop Believin' as was their Glee club's tradition. The students and staff were, predictably, mostly impressed by Blaine for his diverse and strong voice, and Marley for her original song that she sang.

Later that night in the lounge of the flat where most of the Britannia High kids lived, Marley, Blake and Danny were doing their homework. Blake was bored. He'd given up ages ago.

"Come on Blake, you've barely done anything" Marley complained

"I can't do it" Blake spoke through gritted teeth as he pushed his books away.

"I can read it, but I won't do it for you" Marley tried to compromise with him, it usually worked.

"It doesn't make a difference, I just can't ok" Blake was frustrated by his own feelings of stupidity, now he felt bad that he'd hurt Marley, so he just walked out to calm down

"Are you gonna follow him?" Danny questioned.

"No, he just needs to cool off. He needs to stop over-thinking it, it just makes it worse"

"What worse?" But Danny already knew

"He has dyslexia" Marley explained "But don't tell him I told you" It didn't matter, Danny was already running upstairs.

Danny knocked then opened his bedroom door slowly "Blake?" he was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands

"Look, I'm sorry man…It's just…" Blake didn't know how, or what to explain

Danny sat on the desk chair opposite "I know. I find school hard too. I only got diagnosed with dyslexia this year"

"You have dyslexia?" Blake looked up inquisitively, this guy had been the charismatic centre of the group, nothing phased him

"Yeah."

Blake didn't know what to say, but he knew his secret was out, so he simply settled for "Me too."

"I know I'm still just a stranger, but you can talk to me about it, or if you're struggling. If you want, we can talk to the teachers, they're really accommodating"

"Ok. I just wanted a fresh start you know."

"I get it. But this is always gonna be a part of your life, so get used to asking for help if you need it"

"Thanks dude"

"Come on, let's hug it out" Blake laughed, but did so. He and Danny had been a good call for room mates, and now they were gonna be great friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So I've only just realized I've been saying Blake instead of Ryder…Sorry. Will not be doing that anymore, and I'll fix it on previous chapters at some point. Anyway, hope you've been enjoying it nonetheless, now on with it _

Chapter 3

It had been a week since the New Directions had arrived in England and they had all settled in really well. Mr Nugent had arranged to meet with them and their mentors in a spare studio over lunch.

"Hi guys. You having fun" the group shyly mumbled their satisfaction. "Great. Well then, I just wanted to remind you that at the end of the programme you need to perform a showcase. Now this showcase needs to subtly represent your respective countries. You can dance, sing or act, but you've got about six numbers to present a united front. Understood?" once again the group silently nodded "Alright. Get to work. Enjoy"

The group walked into a free studio, dumping their bags to the side. They stay quiet, no one wanting to be the first to speak.

"Ok. Let's think about what we want to represent about each of our countries, then we can work out what medium its best expressed through" Jez suggested breaking the silence, as the group began to think.

"Well, lots people think America is perfect and easy, but it's not, you gotta work hard just to survive" Sam threw out there, "and I know a song that goes with that idea" he said plugging his iPod into the speakers, and began to sing along

(What You Own-Rent)

_Don't breathe too deep, don't think all day_

_Dive into work, drive the other way_

_That drip of hurts, that pint of shame_

_Goes away, just play the game_

_You're living in America_

_At the end of the millennium_

_You're living in America_

_Leave your conscience at the tone_

_And when you're living in America_

_At the end of the millennium_

_You're what you own_

Ryder jumps in beside Sam to sing Mark's part

_The filmmaker cannot see_

_And the songwriter cannot hear_

_Yet I see Mimi everywhere_

_Angel's voice is in my ear_

_Just tighten those shoulders_

_Just clench your jaw till you frown_

_Just don't let go or you may drown_

_You're living in America_

_At the end of the millennium_

_You're living in America_

_Where it's like the Twilight Zone_

_And when you're living in America_

_At the end of the millennium_

_You're what you own_

_So I own not a notion_

_I escape and ape content_

_I don't own emotion, I rent_

_What was it about that night_

_What was it about that night_

_Connection in an isolating age_

_For once the shadows gave way to light_

_For once the shadows gave way to light_

_For once I didn't disengage_

_Angel, I hear you, I hear it_

_I see it, I see it, my film_

_Mimi I see you, I see it_

_I hear it, I hear it, my song_

_Alexi, Mark_

_Call me a hypocrite_

_I need to finish my own film, I quit_

_One song glory, Mimi, your eyes_

_Dying in America_

_At the end of the millennium_

_We're dying in America_

_To come into our own_

_And when you're dying in America_

_At the end of the millennium_

_You're not alone_

_I'm not alone, I'm not alone_

Everybody applauded their little performance, agreeing it was definitely a contender.

"Why don't we start by selecting our opening and closing numbers, then we can find the tone of the show" Lauren thought methodically. So they spent the next few minutes, more like half an hour, discussing different songs. Blaine found his eye wandering towards Jez more than once, he told himself that it's just because he looks like Jeff, and honestly he really did, suddenly this gave him an idea.

"Hey, guys, I've got a song. It's not specifically for the theme, but it would make a statement as an entrance. My friend Jeff has a band, this song's called Loud. Check this" he pressed play on his phone

(Loud-R5)

_Looking for the one tonight_

_But I can't see you_

_Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh_

_And I can never get it right_

_I need a breakthrough_

_Why are you so hard to find? ooh_

_I've been searching every city_

_Never giving up_

_'Til I find my angel_

_Diamond in the rough_

_Looking for a signal_

_Baby turn it up tonight_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down._

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Looking for the light to shine_

_To start a fire_

_Girl I'll be the first in line ooh_

_And baby when our stars align_

_We can't get no higher_

_You just give me a sign_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_(Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Looking for the one tonight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight)_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear you loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight_

Lola spoke up first "I like it, and I guess it fits the theme of the programme, supporting young artists from abroad. Let's vote, hands up if you think we found our opening number" everyone did so

Blaine smiled broadly "Awesome, can't wait to tell Jeff"

"You really like this Jeff kid, huh, got a little crush?" Jez teased

"Nah, he's straight, besides if he was to swing that way, we all joked it would be for this guy Nick" some of the New Directions giggled remembering the boys who were their competitors, Nick and Jeff were always joined at the hip

Claudine wanted to get on with the job at hand "Ok, ok. Now what are we going to do as a finale?"

"It's gotta be something about ending and learning" BB noted. Once again they began to think and throw our suggestions

"What about that Breakfast Club song? Don't You Forget About Me?"

"Oh my god I love that song" Danny exclaimed

"Alright hands up if you want it" Lola organised once more, and another unanimous decision was made.

"Right let's call it night, I'm knackered" Claudine sighed

"I wanna go check out the Loft tonight" Brittany piped up, she'd seen the posters all over school advertising the student lounge bar.

"Sure let's all go, it's open mic tonight, you guys should totally show us all up" Danny suggested as he was getting to his feet

When then they were exiting the building Jez turned left whilst everyone else turned right, and of course Blaine noticed "You not coming?"

"I'm expecting a call from my dad" he explained looking miserable, Blaine felt dejected too, he liked the other guys but he was far more comfortable around Jez. "I'll see you when you get back, you know the way right" Blaine nodded "Okay see you later" Jez walked away before he changed his mind due to Blaine's little puppy dog eyes, his dad would kill him, everything was business to that man, and Jez was already a let-down in his eyes.

Blaine gathered himself together and ran to catch up with the others. "I got a song we can sing" he told the McKinley crew, and he continued to explain his plan whilst they walked to the venue.

The Loft was a large room with a bar, stage and sofa's scattered around, it was big but cosy, and apparently there was a rooftop lounge too. The performances were already in full swing by the time they got there. The regular students were introducing them to their mentees, and everyone seemed really nice, not at all like divas. Finally, it was the turn of the New Directions to perform

(Brooklyn's Here-Newsies on Broadway)

Blaine began by leading the call and response

_Newsies need our help today (Newsies need our help today)_

_Tell 'em, Brooklyn's on the way (Tell 'em, Brooklyn's on the way)_

_We're from (Brooklyn)_

_We are (newsies)_

_We are Brooklyn newsies_

_Just got word that our buddies is hurtin'_

_Facing total disaster for certain_

_That's our cue, boys, it's time to go slummin'_

_Hey Manhattan, the calvary's comin'!_

Now it was the girls turn to lead the call and response

_Have no fear (you know we've got your back from way back)_

_Brooklyn's here (we'll get your pay back and some payback)_

_We're the boys from the beaches of Brighton_

_Prospect Park and the navy yard pier_

_Strikes ain't fun, but they sure is exciting_

_Loud and clear - Brooklyn's here!_

_Borough what gave me birth_

_Friendliest place on earth_

_Pay us a visit, you'll see what we means_

_And when you do (when you do)_

_We'll kick you halfway to Queens_

_Now them soakers is in for a soakin'_

_What a sad way to end a career_

_They's a joke, but if they thinks we're jokin'_

_Loud and clear_

_Manhattan's here_

_Flushing's here_

_Richmond's here_

_Woodside's here_

_So's the Bronx _

_Brooklyn's here_

_Loud and clear, we is here!_

The room erupted with cheers and applause, yeah it had been a cheesy song, but they put in so much energy into it, they had clearly made an entrance to their performing lives here.

After another hour, Blaine had left the Loft absolutely exhausted from all the socialising. Blaine walked into his temporary apartment, he loved this independent living, only to hear Jez's exasperated voice coming from upstairs "No dad, it's not affecting my school work". So, he's still on the phone. Blaine hung around in the lounge for a while to give Jez some privacy, well as much as possible.

After five minutes or so, it became quiet, so Blaine went and knocked on the bedroom door before entering. He saw Jez sat on the edge of the bed absolutely drained.

Jez looked up, wiping away some stray tears "Blaine. Hey. You ok, did you have fun?" trying to look normal for his young friend

Blaine wasn't fooled, so simply replied "Yeah, it was great. We sang Brooklyn's Here, from Newsies"

Jez grinned at the idea "I bet you looked like a Disney prince"

"Haha you're not the first to say that" he smiled, but now wanted to address the issue of his upset friend "You ok?"

"My dad…we don't see things the same way" he admitted vaguely as Blaine sat beside him on the bed.

"Is this cos you're gay, cause I've been there" Blaine began the sharing process.

"No, he's been great with all that. It's just he hates me performing, sees it as throwing my life away, wants me to go business school. And I was telling him about the showcase and you guys, hoping this time he'd come, but he just sees it as another distraction" Jez sighed and released all the tension in him as Blaine put an arm round his shoulder

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. The fact that you're here and not at business school, proves that you're strong enough to stand up to him and get through this"

"I feel pathetic crying about this to you, I'm meant to be looking out for you"

Blaine pulled the taller boy into a hug, he didn't care if this was weird, or too forward, he just wanted to make his new friend feel better "We all have shit sometimes, and you just gotta let it out". The held their embrace for as long as possible, Blaine knew how much a father's disapproval hurt. Jez pulled away looking much more relaxed and even managed to crack a smart one

"Yeah. Angst is great for song writing" he stood up and went to his desk and found a CD "Listen to these if you want" it was a blank CD with "Proud" and "I am what I am" written in Sharpie.

"Sure" he smiled, honored that Jez had trusted him with something so personal "I think we should get some sleep now"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, the group continued to discuss plans for the showcase but it was all talk with nothing actually being settled. Danny had dropped out the conversation completely and was checking the Formula One updates on his phone, unfortunately for him, Claudine noticed

"Danny, pay attention, what on your phone is relevant or more important than us"

"Checking out Lewis Hamilton's column, he's British" which suddenly gave him an idea "Hey girls, got a challenge for you." That got them interested "Do a dance to The Chain, it's the Formula One theme tune, motorsport is a big part of British culture, and it's becoming a thing in America too. If you girls dance it it's even more diverse"

"I'm up for a challenge" Brittany thought aloud "I didn't understand anything you said, but I'm good for anything that lets me dance"

"Me too" Tina chipped in.

"Alright let's do it" Lauren agreed, she wasn't the best dancer but it seemed like something everyone wanted.

The bell rang, signalling it was time for them to resume regular classes, right now that meant singing. Anna the music tutor looked at the students present and sorted out who still needed to present to the class "Brittany, you can go first today"

"Oh, I can't sing this kind of music." It was blunt but honest, ballads really weren't her thing and compared to everyone else in the room she felt inadequate

"Brittany, if you don't try you won't learn"

Brittany didn't want to disrespect her teacher, but today she just was not feeling it "Can I do it next time, so I can practise more first"

Anna was tempted by the compromise, at least Brittany was willing to try on her own terms, but she couldn't seem like a push over "Deal. But it better impress me"

"Yes ma'am" Brittany responded seriously, she didn't want to fail

Anna chuckled, she once again glanced at her clipboard "So, next is Jez". Jez quickly looked around as he moved through the students towards the piano, searching for inspiration for what song to play, until finally he got some and began to play.

(Falling Slowly-Once)

_I don't know you, but I want you_

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me and always fool me_

_And I can't react_

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

The whole class was impressed by how Jez pulled out the top note, it was a skill he kept relatively hidden

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_The moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_Well, you have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

By this point, Blaine was in complete awe of Jez's talent, he loved the song, and out of nowhere he found himself singing the harmony.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing it loud_

The class politely clapped once he'd played the last chord, until he returned to his seat next to Blaine. When the noise died down Anna took charge "Well done…both of you, you sounded great together, even if it was meant to be a solo" Blaine blushed "May I make a suggestion, that for your exchange showcase these two do another duet" the group nodded their approval.

After school, Blaine was sat the main house playing on the XBox with Sam, just relaxing and goofing around on Smash Bros. Until Sam blurted out "So what's going on with you and Jez?" Blaine was so taken aback by the question that his character stopped still and was blown up, losing its last life, ending the game with Sam's victory.

"What do you mean? We're just friends" Blaine instantly regretted saying that, it was cliché, but it was true.

"Just friends don't improv a romantic duet in music class" Sam pointed out "Look, I promised at the airport that I'd watch out for you, but I don't wanna make you unhappy, so let's talk this out"

"There's nothing to say, I just think we see a lot of ourselves in each other." Blaine shrugged off, it wasn't a lie, and there was a lot of similarities between the two. "It's no different than you and BB, or Danny and Blake getting close" it was simple reasoning.

Sam took a minute, to process everything about Blaine's posture and tone of voice, it was defensive but Sam had made it personal "Ok. If you're sure. I don't want any of my friends, here or back home getting hurt"

"I know. You're a good friend Sam"

Sam flashed his goofy grin "Blam hug?" he opened his arms out wide

"Blam hug" Blaine agreed. They hugged it out and went back to playing Smash Bros.

The next day, Sam got an email from his mom telling him that they needed his scholarship money to pay the rent since work had been slow for his dad. Normally, Sam didn't mind helping out his family but it felt like they were taking his opportunities away from him right now. This was evident as he moped around the breakfast table

BB was concerned about the sudden downturn in his mentees mood "You alright, kid?"

"Yeah, just, parents, and I'm a lil bit broke right now"

"Been there kid." He empathized "You dance, right?"

"I'm ok, nothing like you though"

"Why don't you come dance with me on the street? Split the cash fifty fifty?"

"Ummm sure ok"

"Get dressed then, we can hit a couple of places I know before class"

Sam dressed hurriedly, in a tight shirt and some jeans. They walked for about ten minutes into a high street, until BB stood in front of a fountain and put his baseball hat down on the ground to collect change.

"So how do we start?"

"Well usually, I just dance, but since you're a good singer. Sing something" Sam was nervous to person in public like this, he was used to having a stage, but he quickly thought of a song that everybody would enjoy

(Footloose-Footloose)

_Been working so hard_

_I'm punching my card_

_Eight hours for what_

_Oh, tell me what I got_

_I've got this feeling_

_That times are holding me down_

_I'll hit the ceiling_

_Or else I'll tear up this town_

_Now I gotta cut loose, footloose_

_Kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_You're playing so cool_

_Obeying every rule_

_Deep way down in your heart_

_You're burning yearning for_

_Somebody to tell you_

_That life ain't passing you by_

_I'm trying to tell you_

_It will if you don't even try_

_You'll get by if you'd only_

_Cut loose, footloose_

_Kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me_

_Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

_(Cut footloose)_

_Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

_(Cut footloose)_

_Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

_(Cut footloose)_

_Oooooooooh_

_You've got to turn me around_

_And put your feet on the ground_

_Gotta take the hold of all_

_I'm turning it loose_

_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

_(Footloose) footloose_

_Kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut_

_Everybody cut, everybody cut_

_Everybody cut, everybody cut_

_(Everybody) everybody cut footloose_

Sam was exhilarated by the experience. People who had stopped to watch were now emptying their wallets into BB's cap. All that change amounted to just under fifty quid. Fifty quid for one dance. Sam was amazed. "I gotta do this more often" BB chuckled at his young apprentice

"Come on, let's get to school"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once again, the students were planning their showcase which was now just three weeks away. Progress was still slow

"We're all just too stressed out. Let's throw a party, tonight. Have a few drinks and just chill" Lauren suggested

"Sounds like a plan my girl" Danny grinned, as everyone else lit up too

Jez had an idea "We should invite Ronnie too"

"Who's Ronnie?" Blake asked, the name rang a bell

"The girl who serves you lunch every day. She's like Jez's best girl" Danny teased

Jez had to admire his friend's quick wit "Shut up, Danny" he smiled, what Danny said wasn't exactly untrue either.

So, that night all twelve of them and Ronnie crammed into the lounge of the main house. There was all sorts of drinks available; gin, beer, vodka, cider, you name it, it was there. So it didn't take them long to get absolutely wasted.

Sam downed the last of his fourth beer "Let's play spin the bottle" he slurred as he gestured his empty bottle

"Not with my girl" Ryder held Marley protectively in his lap, knowing how self-conscious she could be

She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek "Its ok, I'll play along".

"Awesome" Sam said excitedly.

The first pairing the bottle chose was Danny and Claudine, which kind of pissed off Lauren, but she wasn't going to let it ruin her fun. Next up, Jez and Ronnie which caused a few giggles. It continued for a few more rounds, until everyone had had a go. BB had another idea "Let's up the stakes, if chosen, seven minutes in heaven" most of the group welcomed this change, but Marley looked nervous. Ryder noticed.

"Sorry guys, but me and my lady are out of this round" they stood up and went to the kitchen to grab some food and sober up.

Sam spun the bottle to restart the game. It landed on Blaine "Well, at least it's not gonna land on Rachel" and the other New Directions giggled at the memory. The bottle span to find Blaine a partner and after what seemed like an eternity, it stopped, pointing at Jez. There were cat calls and oooh's coming from the others, but Sam was instantly regretting starting this game as Blaine and Jez walked past him to go upstairs.

"Well they're gonna be a while" BB smirked "Danny play us something" Danny rubbed his eyes in a feeble attempt to sober up enough to play.

Upstairs, Blaine and Jez were awkwardly eyeing each other up. Jez broke the silence "You don't have to do this, I know you've got a boyfriend"

That was the last thing Blaine wanted to be reminded of "It's just a game right" he closed the distance between them.

It stopped being a game as soon as their lips met. Everything that had happened between them in the past two weeks suddenly made sense. Blaine snaked his arm around Jez's waist to pull him closer, signalling he was committed to this. Jez ran his hand through Blaine's hair, finding his way through the curls. Jez pulled Blaine back towards the bed, wanting to make the height difference easier to manage. Blaine was now on top of Jez and already kissing down his neck as he felt Jez's hand creep up his back under the shirt, and it sent chills up and down his spine. Blaine began to unbutton Jez's shirt, never disconnecting their lips, he worked his way down Jez's body, but after a few moments of kissing his abs: "Blaine" breathed Jez "Blaine, we gotta get back downstairs" but Blaine didn't stop, and if Jez was honest, he didn't want him to. He changed his tone "Blaine" he said seriously. That got his attention, Blaine looked up distraught. Jez sat up, re-buttoning his shirt "Come on, let's get through this" clamping his hand on Blaine's shoulder. The words seemed odd to Blaine, but somehow they were what he needed to hear.

When they walked in downstairs, their friends teased them relentlessly, and Blaine blushed immensely but with Jez's arm still around his waist it didn't seem too bad.

"Blaine, grab a guitar and play us out" Sam suggested wanting to change the subject, and Blaine was quick to obey, guitars were like his comfort blanket.

"Alright, but you're all singing along" he spoke smoothly, ever the charmer.

(Bonfire Heart-James Blunt)

_Your mouth is a revolver firing bullets in the sky_

_Your love is like a soldier, loyal till you die_

_And I've been looking at the stars for a long, long time_

_I've been putting out fires all my life_

_Everybody wants a flame, but they don't want to get burnt_

_And today is our turn_

_Days like these lead to_

_Nights like this leads to_

_Love like ours_

_You light the spark in my bonfire heart_

_People like us we don't_

_need that much just someone that starts_

_starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

_This world is getting colder, strangers passing by_

_No one offers you a shoulder, no one looks you in the eye_

_But I've been looking at you for a long, long time_

_Just trying to break through, trying to make you mine_

_Everybody wants a flame, they don't want to get burnt_

_Well today is our turn_

_Days like these lead to_

_Nights like this leads to_

_Love like ours_

_You light the spark in my bonfire heart_

_People like us we don't_

_Need that much just someone that starts_

_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

_Our bonfire hearts_

_Our bonfire hearts_

_Our bonfire hearts_

_You like the spark_

_People like us we don't_

_Need that much just someone that starts_

_Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

_Days like these lead to_

_Nights like this leads to_

_Love like ours_

_You light the spark in my bonfire heart_

_People like us we don't_

_Need that much just someone that starts_

_Starts the spark in our bonfire heart_

_Our bonfire hearts_

_Days like these lead to_

_Nights like this leads to_

_Love like ours_

_You light the spark in my bonfire heart_

_People like us we don't_

_Need that much just someone that starts_

_Starts the spark in our bonfire heart_

"We should totally put that in the showcase" Blake announced, and everyone agreed. After that everyone decided to call it a night. Jez and Blaine called a cab, even though their friends said it was cool for them to crash on the sofas.

Back at their apartment, they couldn't help but smile awkwardly at each other

"Alright Blaine, let's just clear the air, because we still have to work together" Blaine didn't like Jez's serious tone, and wasn't really in the mood for this conversation as he felt his hangover coming along, but knew it was a conversation that needed to happen. "How was it for you back there?"

Although the words were vague, and he could play innocent if he wanted, he felt obliged to be utterly honest with the man "I liked it, I _really_ liked it" but then a wave a guilt came and crushed him making him lose his nerve "But god, I feel like such a terrible person, this isn't the first time I've cheated on Kurt, drunk or otherwise." He sobbed, and Jez wrapped him up in his strong arms "Man, I feel like some stupid kid who's taken it too far, like I've made it up in my head, except I didn't realise it until tonight"

"Sssshhh" Jez soothed "It's not stupid, because I _really_ liked it too" He leaned in to kiss the younger boy, out of the need to comfort him more than anything, but there was a selfish motive there too. "Come on, let's go to sleep" Blaine went to move to his air mattress on the floor "Share with me" Jez smiled, and they fell asleep, emotionally exhausted and content in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The morning after the party unfortunately started with a dance class with Stefan, to say the group was lacklustre was an understatement

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Stefan fumed from the front of the class "How can you be this sloppy?!" the students didn't dare look at him in the eye, instead they stared at the floor and sneakily glanced at each other "Oh I get it, good time last night was it. Well we're now rehearsing through lunch, hope it was worth it" they all groaned "Again 5, 6, 7, 8".

The group began their routine again, but not ten minutes later, they really were screwed when Tina ran out of the studio ready to puke, and Blaine was leaning against the back wall doubled over about to faint. "Forget it. You guys go get some water and food." Stefan finally gave in "But you should already know that I expect better than this"

"Thank god that is over" Danny groaned over dramatically.

"Blaine" Sam ran to the back, Jez's head whipped round at the name

Blaine was breathing heavily "Just give me a minute"

Jez came over unscrewing a bottle "Here drink some water" the older boy was much more familiar with how to cure hangovers

"You should eat something" Sam suggested

Blaine shook his head "No, I'll just throw up"

"He's right Blaine, you need to eat" Jez pleaded with his eyes, wanting his friend to get better fast.

"Ok" Both blond boys helped his stand up straight, and then they followed the others to the food hall.

Tina was back at the house lying on the couch after her earlier illness, but she was feeling much better. Claudine came strutting in having finished for the day before the others "Ugh, cancelling show prep due to hangovers is not ok"

"I know, but I'd rather put my energy into something good than a half—assed rehearsal" Tina reasoned, feeling slightly guilty

"Also, this show is real light on the Claudine" she lamented, gazing into the mirror on the wall.

"Wow, I thought I left the divas back in Lima"

Claudine smirked "Show business is a selfish business my young friend" she said with a smile

Tina protested "No it's not. It's about being part of a team, helping each other out, networking, being supportive and respectful, so that people are treat you the same" Claudine was stunned by this insight from her. Some of what she said made sense, people do work together in collaborations or swap favors, but her diva mindset would not be easily changed

"Guess there's something to that. You're pretty smart kid"

"Thank you." She smiled "And with that in mind, all of your ranting about hangovers has given me an idea for the showcase. Last Friday Night, Katy Perry" Claudine seemed impressed

"Nice." Then decided to go to her default sarcasm "I get to sing lead." She picked up the conversation from earlier with a laugh

"What have we just talked about?" Tina played along "I was thinking it could be a girl led number, we have to include the boys else Blaine would kill us!"

Claudine openly laughed at the idea "I can see that. Let's pitch it to the guys tomorrow"

All Blaine wanted was for an early night, but he'd promised to Skype Kurt, and he'd already been neglectful in that department, this would only be his second call home to his boyfriend. And subconsciously, he probably needed a reality check, he was getting in way too deep with Jez. He opened his laptop to find Kurt already online, and immediately hit call.

"Hey baby" Kurt said excitedly as the picture caught up with the sound

"Hey Kurt" Blaine smiled, he honestly was happy

"You having fun?"

"Yeah, but today's been a little tough"

"Oh yeah I heard about all the drunken escapades" Blaine began to panic, who had blabbed to Kurt, wait, why was he feeling guilty for that, that was just a game. All this sped through Blaine's mind in a millisecond "Sounds like you all had fun" Kurt chuckled, Blaine relaxed.

"Yeah, it was great" was all he could manage in response.

Kurt was expecting lots of gossip and scandalous tales of their drunken night, instead Blaine just sounded deflated "You ok, sweetie? You seem a little off"

"I'm just tired" He wasn't about to admit it was anything more than that which was wrong in the conversation, to Kurt or himself.

"Ok, let's just do this another time, I don't like seeing you like this. Get some sleep. I love you" Kurt signed off with a kiss

"I love you too" Blaine choked out, because saying the words felt dirty in his mouth, knowing he had feelings for someone else too.

When Jez came in, Blaine was already asleep on his bed, his face finally relaxed, but there were tear streaks drying on his face "Oh Blaine" his sighed softly to himself, sliding in beside him to wrap the younger boy in his arms "What am I gonna do with you?" he whispered, kissing the dark curls.

"Right guys" Danny opened the meet in the studio "By the end of the day we need to finalise our set list, we've only got a week to pull this off. Lauren run us through it"

"So, we're opening with Loud, then us girls are dancing to The Chain. After that, Bonfire Heart, then we have a gap, then Blaine and Jez are singing." She looked towards the boys "Have you decided what yet?" They looked at each other blankly, they hadn't really discussed it much

"We're still narrowing down ideas" Jez lied smoothly as Blaine nodded along

"Okay, need to know by the end of the day please. Then our finale is Don't You Forget About Me, the Breakfast Club song."

"Sounds like a good set" Blake smiled

"Tina suggested last night that for the final piece we sing Last Friday Night"

"Yes!" Blaine blurted out, the McKinley kids giggled knowing Blaine's love of Katy Perry

Jez clamped his hands down on Blaine's shoulders like he was an excitable toddler "Ok buddy"

"I'm cool with it" said BB

"Any objections" Lauren questioned, nobody made a fuss "Alright that's sorted then. Let's run the stuff we have to warm up, then start on arranging the new piece"

At lunch, Sam discretely pulled Blaine aside "What is wrong with you Blaine?"

"What?"

"The Blaine I know would have been rehearsing his solo for weeks. We're a week away from the show and you haven't even got a piece to rehearse"

"Sorry Sam, just been busy, I promise the show will be fine" It wasn't a complete lie

"Busy with what…Jez?" Sam stated accusingly

Blaine was taken aback, why was Sam prying again, he thought he'd dealt with this "What exactly are you trying to get out of this conversation Sam" he said sounding exasperated.

"What is going on with you two?! You're always hanging out, apparently _not_ rehearsing. You're super friendly with each other. And it's not just me that's seeing this, BB says Jez has changed too. So what's going on?" Sam ranted

Blaine instantly went on the defensive, hoping to make Sam made enough to drop it "We hang out and don't rehearse Sam! Are you saying there's something between us too?"

Sam wasn't falling for it though "Hey don't pull that crap on me, you know exactly what I meant. Just tell me where you're at with this guy!" he begged

"I can't!" he snapped angrily "I can't because I honestly don't know." He started more calmly so to explain himself "When we made out at the party, it just was amazing. Then when we got home, I felt guilty for that, but he looked after me, and kissed me to make it ok. Now I'm sharing his bed. But it's more than that, with Kurt everything has to be gay, all the time, it's exhausting. Whereas with Jez, I can just chill and be me, he likes superheroes and that stuff too. And we have the same background. We just fit" he concluded his ramblings, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Sam sighed, he was glad that his friend had finally been honest with him, but hated that he had to be the one to give him a reality check "You know we leave next week don't you." He spoke slowly

"That's why I don't wanna talk about it"

Sam now felt incredibly guilty, he'd underestimated the situation "You really like this guy, huh?"

"Yeah" he admitted "Which makes me feel even more terrible, not just that it won't last, but I have cheated on Kurt again. I don't wanna be a cheater Sam, but I can't stop myself" his anger at himself flowing out, he leaned into Sam's muscular chest as his friend wrapped him in his arms.

The bell ending lunch rang, and Jez was walking down the corridor towards them, who was instantly concerned to see Blaine wiping away the tears. Jez took Blaine out of Sam's arms and tucked him under his own. Sam knew there wasn't anything he could do to stop this trainwreck waiting to happen, so he just smiled and walked off to his own class

"Come on, let's go rehearse" Jez whispered, as they started heading towards the practice room.

Once there, Jez on the piano stool, and Blaine opposite "So are you going to tell me what has got you so upset?"

"What is this Jez? What are we doing? We make out drunk, now we share a bed, you look after me, we do all these couple-y things…" Blaine couldn't finish, and Jez once again kissed the younger boy to soothe him

"We do these things, because, we want to. Because I really like you. And you really like me" he put it simply, leaning in for another kiss, but Blaine pulled back

"But I leave next week. I go back to another continent. Back to a boyfriend."

"I know." He also hated being reminded of this fact "That's why I just want to enjoy your company as much as possible now" Blaine hadn't thought of it that way, he only saw the countdown, and not all the possibilities for the parts in-between "So, for us to do that, you have to stop worrying, no more crying" he chuckled as he wiped away the last streaks of tears

Blaine smiled "Okay, deal" he sealed that promise with a kiss of his own, it lasted a little long until Jez pulled out

"Now music" he played a playful little scale

Blaine was all business now, Sam had hit a nerve earlier pointing out how under rehearsed he was "Well, it's got to be a crossover of us, so a mash up maybe"

"Good idea" Jez commented, still wrapped in his own thoughts "What if we are the crossover. Why don't we just make it about us? What happened here, and what's going to stay here"

"I like it." Blaine was touched by this sentiment "But what song reflects that?" he questioned

It took them a few minutes thinking until Jez interrupted the silence "I've got it. But…

"But what"

"I don't want to rehearse it. A) I don't want the others to see, and something tells me you want to keep us a secret from the rest of your friends…and B)… I don't want it to be real"

This emotional explanation had Blaine on edge "What's the song, Jez"

_Ooh, can anyone guess the song?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was the Monday of the final week of the exchange programme. Everyone was excited for the show, but also wishing that it would never come, because that meant their time was over. Most were chilling in the main house, surrounded by pizza boxes that once contained their dinner. Somebody knocked on the front door, and Sam went to get it. When he opened it, Brittany was looking rather miserable, like she had been crying, Sm hugged her as she came in "Hey, hey, Brit, what's this all about?"

Everyone was looking at them as they entered the front room, Blake and Marley sat up on the sofa to make room for Brittany to sit down

"They're gonna fail me, because I messed up the paperwork" she paused trying and failing to gather herself "God why does this always happen? I really tried this time. I don't want to let you guys down"

Sam moved closer and put a comforting hand on her knee, looking up into her eyes "You didn't let us down Brit, don't ever think that"

Ryder had also shifted with his arm now round her shoulders "It'll be ok Brittany. All the teachers have been good to me"

"Yeah we can help you like we helped Puck" Blaine suggested, smiling at the memory

"What do you need us to do babe?" Lola asked her room mate

Brittany just felt dumb, pathetic and hopeless as she explained "I have to rewrite two essays by Thursday" Everyone was silent, that was a lot of work.

"Well, it's not ideal, but it's not impossible. We just have to stay focused. Take tonight off, then we'll do one tomorrow, one Wednesday, we can share notes" Jez organised.

"We talk, you type" Danny reworked his catchphrase with a cheesy grin, Lauren chuckled at her boyfriend.

"That will definitely get you a pass" Tina promised

Brittany smiled "Thanks guys" her friends, old and new, were truly the best "I think I'm just going to have an early night"

Sam hugged her as she got up to leave "Ok sweetie"

The next day, the group spent the whole day rehearsing in the auditorium. They were had nearly covered the whole set, once they had finished running Bonfire Heart, Ronnie who had been sitting in the audience making notes (as she would be backstage during the show), came over to give her feedback

"That was great guys" she said excitedly "I think I've got everything I need for you guys. But what about Jez and Blaine's duet, I haven't heard that yet?"

"Neither have we" BB laughed

Ronnie turned to the two in question and asked "Boys can you run it now, so I can sort everything with tech?" The boys eyed each other over their water bottles

Blaine broke eye contact first "Sure" he walked over to the piano, praying that Jez knew the lyrics to the song he was about to play.

(Already Home-A Great Big World)

_You say love is what you put into it_

_You say that I'm losing my will_

_Don't you know that you're all that I think about?_

_You make up a half of the whole_

Jez was impressed, and touched by Blaine's song choice, and slightly disappointed that he didn't think of it himself. All this didn't stop him from singing the second verse as easily as breathing

_You say that it's hard to commit to it_

_You say that it's hard standing still_

_Don't you know that I spend all my nights_

_Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?_

_If only New York wasn't so far away_

_I promise the city won't get in our way_

_When you're scared and alone,_

_Just know that I'm already home_

_I say that we're right in the heart of it_

_A love only we understand_

_I will bend every light in this city_

_And make sure they're shining on you_

_If only New York wasn't so far away_

_I promise the city won't get in our way_

_When you're scared and alone,_

_Just know that I'm already home_

_When life takes its own course_

_Sometimes we just don't get to choose_

_I'd rather be there next to you_

_Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me_

_Wait 'til I'm home_

_All I have is this feeling inside of me_

_The only thing I've ever known_

_If only New York wasn't so far away_

_I promise the city won't get in our way_

_When you're scared and alone,_

_Just know that I'm already home_

_If only New York wasn't so far away_

_I will be there every step of the way_

_When you're scared and alone,_

_Just know that I'm already home_

_Just know that I'm already home_

The group applauded "Looks like you've been practicing after all" BB admitted smiling. Blaine blushed and bit his lip, and Jez chuckled looking down at the younger boy he had his arm around, their plan was going to work.

Sam wanted to deflect attention of the duo, they looked as cosy as Ryder and Marley "Right, now that's all done, let's grab some food and start Brittany's assignments" he directed.

Wednesday, was much the same as Tuesday, except their teachers were coming in the afternoon to check everything was up to standard. The girls were just finishing their dance when Stefan, Anna and Mr Nugent filed into the auditorium

"Do you want us to run it again" Lauren asked politely

"Of course, Lauren. Just not yet, we're just waiting for one more person" Mr Nugent smiled, as he did a figure appeared coming through the doors

"Mr Schue!" Sam yelled, leading the charge of New Directions kids to their favourite teacher, causing a huge group hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked as the hug disconnected

"Well I wasn't going to miss your show now was I?" his students smiled proudly "And I'm going to film it so we can show it to everyone back home"

"That's a great idea. It's so good to see you Mr Schue"

"Ok, guys. Show me what you've got" the kids ran back to the stage as Mr Schuester took his place in the audience next to the other teachers.

The students ran their show as if it was the real thing, although Blaine and Jez performed Already Home again. As the teachers applauded their finale Mr Nugent asked "Mr Schuester…thoughts?"

"I am very impressed. You've pulled off something this good in such a short amount of time. And that you've become a great team too, I think the audience on Friday will have a hard time telling who's from which school"

"Agreed. Stefan, Anna, do you have anything to add?"

Stefan went first "Not really, what I saw was great you were technically good and you were having a lot of fun, and that's all this needs to be really"

"Yeah, just remember even though they're pop songs, you're diction still needs to be clear, there were a couple of times where it could be improved a little, other than that, I thoroughly enjoyed it"

"Alright, we'll leave you to pack up" Mr Nugent concluded before leaving with Stefan and Anna

"I'll meet you guys outside" said Mr Schue before following

When the teachers had left, the students began their cheers and sighs of relief, their teachers were their toughest critics and they had won them over. They grabbed their bags and went to find Mr Schue

"Well done guys." Schue reiterated "Have you got any plans for tonight?" he asked.

"We were going to help Brittany finish her paper?"

"Aw Brittany. Well good for you guys for helping. Tell you what, why don't you lot go have fun and I'll help you Brittany?"

Brittany perked up "Will you Mr Schue?"

"Of course"

"Thanks" she smiled at her favourite teacher

"Cool. We'll see you later then Brit" Blake said before taking Marley's hand and walking home. Sam, Blaine and Tina said their goodbyes and followed them. Blaine pulled out his phone to start texting, he knew what he wanted to do with his free evening

Blaine; Hey, you got any plans for tonight? x

He instantly got a reply

Jez: No, but I'm thinking you have an idea ;)

Blaine: I do. Meet me at home in ten minutes?

Jez; Being secretive are we Mr Anderson? ;)

Blaine: Maybe ;)

As promised, both of them were at the house ten minutes later.

"What's the plan then?" Jez asked

Blaine smiled smoothly and stood upright "Well, I was wondering if you, Jez Tyler, would like to accompany me to the theatre." He asked playfully

"It would be my pleasure Mr Anderson" Jez replied matching Blaine's tone "What are we going to see?"

Blaine hadn't really thought that far ahead, and wasn't certain to what was playing "You're the local, what would you recommend?"

"Well, let's make it something the British do best, so we could go with one of the classics like Phantom of the Opera or something more upbeat like Billy Elliot" Jez thought through, ever logical

"Let's go with Phantom" as it seemed the more romantic of the two

"Phantom it is then." You pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips "You go shower up, I'll book the tickets"

"Perfect"

The kids had been given the Thursday off, and Ryder was planning to make the most of it.

"Hey girl"

"You okay, you want some breakfast"

"Sure" he replied as he sat down "So I was thinking that we could make the most of our day off, and go see the sights. And I booked us tickets to go on the London Eye at sunset."

"Awww Ryder, that sounds perfect"

"Awesome. Where shall we start?"

"Trafalgar Square?" was the first thing she could think of.

So that's what they did, and despite spending a lot of time on public transport traveling to all the various sights, Ryder and Marley were smiling all day. The London Eye ride was the cherry on the cake, especially since Ryder had an extra little surprise at the top

"Today has been perfect with you" he began "But to be honest, I find every day with you perfect. So I hope I can spend every day with you. And I know we're too young to get engaged, but " he pulled out a little jewellery box "will you accept this promise ring?" she gasped "I know it's cheesy, but I just wanted to show you how committed I am to you, to us" She kissed him gently.

"Of course, I'll be honoured to wear it" she smiled, and Ryder carefully slid the ring on to her finger.

Everyone made it back to the main house by 8pm, it was the last real night they'd get together, as tomorrow they'd be exhausted for the show and had to be at the airport fairly early Saturday, they all figured this was the best time for their nostalgia.

"Hey Brit, did you get all your essay stuff sorted" Sam checked as she dumped her bag by the stirs

"Yeah, Mr Schue helped me finished and explained me to the teachers. Thank you for all your help, I couldn't have done it without all of you"

"Come here" Danny smiled, beginning a big group hug

They then proceeded to form a circle around the lounge, tucking into the assortment of food in the center.

Danny, ever the leader, started the conversations "Alright, let's start with first impressions, about anyone or anything, Lola, go."

"Well you don't sound like you're from Hollywood" The McKinley kids laughed

"That's cause we're not Lola, we're from the other side of the country. It's just the same as you, BB and Ronnie all sound different" Blaine politely explained

Tina was next in the circle " Well, you're not as, what's that term you used, oh yeah, posh, as I thought, I was expecting Downtown Abbey, you guys are just like us" that got a few giggles from both parties

"I didn't know Jez was a unicorn, and I'm normally pretty good at spotting unicorns" the McKinley kids cracked up, whilst the older students were confused, Blaine cringed as Sam translated

"Unicorns is Brittany's word for gay" Jez was now also cringing, he could not think of any appropriate response "Anyway, my turn, ummmm, everything is smaller, is that cliché?"

"I was expecting kids I could wind up and prank, but you're practically grown up, and you kept us on our toes" Danny contributed

Lauren was of course sat next to Danny "I was expecting diva's like Claudine, but you girls have been great, and I hope we stay friends"

"Me too" Marley hugged her "I was also worried about diva's. It's not really a first impression but I knew this trip would be the decider whether I go to an arts college, and I'm glad to say I'm going to go for it" Everyone cheered and clapped as Ryder hugged her and kissed the top of her head quickly as it was his turn next

"Well, it seemed like Danny was a copy of me, I just got that vibe, little did I know how much. Now I got an English bro for life"

"Hell yeah" Danny reached across for a fist bump

Blaine was up next "Well, I think we all know that my first impression was that Jez was Jeff." People giggled

Jez, of course, was next "I was just glad there was as much diversity in your group as ours"

"Me too I guess," BB added "I guess I was expecting elitists from what they told us, but you're talented and humble"

Finally it was Claudine's turn "Don't know what else there is to say"

"That's a first" BB teased and got a playful punch for it.

The chatter continued for the next couple of hours, then they called it a night so they could be well rested for the show tomorrow.

_Next chapter…SHOWTIME!_

_Also, are you guys feeling a sequel, I got some ideas, more Glee based, let me know _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Friday. Show day.

The group had a lazy morning, recovering from last night emotional party, this meant they all met at the auditorium around 3pm to have a full run through and dinner before guests started to arrive.

When the guests did arrive, Jez peered out through the blackout curtain only to get a shock, his partner in crime, BB, noticed "What's wrong man?"

"My dad's here."

"Serious?" BB couldn't believe it either, he'd met Jez's dad and knew how unsupportive Mr Tyler could be

"I'm serious, on the aisle, five rows up" he pointed out

It took a few seconds of scanning the audience before BB finally found him "Woah"

"I need some air" Jez turned abruptly, he began to head backstage to find cool air. On the way, he accidentally bumped into Blaine who was then worried by his friends odd behaviour

"Hey" he caught back up to Jez and blocked his path "Look at me, what's up?"

"My dad, is here"

"Well, that's good isn't it? You've always wanted him to come to your shows" Blaine reasoned

"I know, but I didn't think he actually would, and what with us too…" He trailed off into a deep sigh

Blaine gently grabbed the taller boys arms "It's going to be ok, just go out there and be your amazingly talented self" he leaned up to capture Jez's lips lightly, Jez kissed him back, and Blaine felt him calm down after a couple of seconds so pulled back before they were caught "Come on, let's get out there"

The students took their places behind the curtain as Mr Nugent spoke his introductory speech "These students from both McKinley High and Britannia High have worked incredibly hard these past few weeks they have spent together. They have helped each other develop their specialisms and learnt about the industry in each other's countries. Their aim for tonight is to show how the arts can transcend borders and cultures and lead to friendships as strong as the ones they've developed. I hope you enjoy the show" The audience politely clapped as the principal left the stage and the curtain opened as the opening chords of Loud rang out.

After Loud had finished and the audience applauded, it wasn't what they were expecting but they had enjoyed it nonetheless, the boys ran off stage whilst the girls remained, taking off their jackets and jeans during the blackout so they were in simple dance leotards and various colored skirts. The bass line of The Chain began to play.

Next song in the set was Last Friday Night, which much to Blaine's annoyance was led by Claudine instead of himself, but he still had a lot of fun goofing around the stage with the rest of them, pulling the best drunk face of the lot.

After the lights went down, Jez and Blaine had a complete costume change to do for their secret piece. Jez wore a green button-down shirt with black skinny jeans, and Blaine wore green skinny jeans and a grey button-down. Blaine ran to the stage-left, whilst Jez remained stage-right, Blaine only just got to his position when the band began to play

(As Long As You're Mine-Wicked)

"This isn't what they rehearsed" Lola thought aloud

The boys walked down their side of the stage symmetrically as Jez sang the first verse

_KISS ME TOO FIERCELY_

_HOLD ME TOO TIGHT_

_I NEED HELP BELIEVING_

_YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT_

_MY WILDEST DREAMINGS_

_COULD NOT FORESEE_

_LYING BESIDE YOU_

_WITH YOU WANTING ME_

The two were now kneeling center stage ready for the chorus

_AND JUST FOR THIS MOMENT_

_AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE_

_I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE_

_AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE _

_AND IF IT TURNS OUT_

_IT'S OVER TOO FAST_

_I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST_

_AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE..._

Blaine placed a quick kiss, as scripted, onto Jez's cheek before singing his part of the song

_MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS_

_MAYBE I'M WISE_

_BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING_

_THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES_

_SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN_

_UNDER YOUR SPELL_

_AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING_

_IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ... _

_EVERY MOMENT_

_AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE_

_I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY_

_AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME..._

_SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE_

_FOR US AS A PAIR ... _

_AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW_

_I DON'T CARE ..._

_JUST FOR THIS MOMENT_

_AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE_

_COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO _

_AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE_

_BORROW THE MOONLIGHT_

_UNTIL IT IS THROUGH_

_AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU_

_AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE..._

Instead of speaking the scripted dialogue, Blaine and Jez were caught in a passionate kiss, continuing right through the music's end.

Backstage, both New Directions and Britannia students were in shock

"God, this is like Finn and Rachel all over again" whispered Tina

"Nobody tell Kurt" Sam said flatly

Marley, ever honest, went to protest "But…"

"I mean it" Sam cut her off forcefully. He wasn't going to wreck the New Directions power couple for some stupid holiday romance.

Despite this shock to the system, the group continued on with the show successfully performing Bonfire Heart as if they were around a campfire.

This then neatly seg-wayed into their finale which they finished all standing in a line at the front of the stage holding hands. After taking their final round of applause the kids ran off stage buzzing. They were all congratulating each other, Ronnie joined in with her compliments. They all got dressed and headed out for a few drinks at the loft.

However on the way out, Mr Tyler was waiting for Jez as he walked out hand-in-hand with Blaine

"Dad" he dropped Blaine's hand and stood upright "What are you doing here?"

"Well you always said you wanted me to see you perform" he said happily, but Jez wasn't convinced "Besides, one of my firms was approached to sponsor this exchange programme"

Jez smiled, but was exasperated "There it is"

Mr Tyler eyed up Blaine, then asked his son "Might I ask, who this is?"

"Blaine Anderson" he introduced himself, politely holding out his hand which Mr Tyler accepted firmly

"You two seem close, is there something you need to tell me?" Mr Tyler asked, the implications were obvious

The boys looked at each other, until Jez stuttered "Um…it's complicated"

"Okay." Mr Tyler didn't know what to make of the situation, he dropped the subject, it's not like anything could come of them anyway "Well, I'm going home now, can I give you a lift anywhere?"

"No, we're fine thanks" Jez declined

"Alright. Nice to meet you Blaine" with that he walked off

Things didn't get any easier at the loft, Blaine kept getting funny looks off the New Directions, which yes, he did deserve it, but he just wanted to enjoy his last night like everyone else, and for the most part he did, but after a couple of hours he had had enough and got Jez to take him home, besides it would save him flying with a hangover in the morning.

They spent most of the night cuddled up in bed, just savouring their closeness

"I don't wanna go" Blaine whispered from his position of little spoon

"So stay"

Blaine chuckled softly "I have to graduate"

"Well then, I'll come find you in New York" Jez dreamed

Blaine smiled to play along, but he was a realist "No you won't"

"What if I'm _on_ Broadway, will you come see me"

"Of course"

They met the others at Heathrow the next morning, making no effort to hide their feelings anymore, there was nothing to lose and no time to waste. They all said their final goodbyes just before the security checks. Jez and Blaine clung onto each other, Sam left them for about a minute before clamping his hand down on Blaine's shoulder "C'mon, we need to go" and pulled the boy back, tears were forming in his eyes. Jez tried to keep it together, but as soon as Blaine was out of sight, he turned and hugged Ronnie in need of her support.

Sam had sat Blaine down in a café, the rest of the New Directions just saw a cheater, but Sam at least sympathized as he watched Blaine pick at his breakfast, his eyes glazed.

"I talked to the others, they've agreed not to tell Kurt unless you do. But Blaine, this ends here. If I find you contacting him, I swear, I'll tell Kurt myself" Blaine nodded, it hurt like hell, but it was the right thing to do. But that didn't stop him listening to Jez's songs he had put on his iPod on loop during their flight

When they landed in Ohio, Kurt ran and hugged Blaine over dramatically, as was his style, Blaine was still numb, and it was going to take some time to re-adjust back to 'Klaine' life. He loved Kurt, truly he did, but he couldn't help but feel that his soul-mate was across the ocean.

_So that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it __ There is a sequel in the works, but let me know what pairing you want Blaine/Jez or Klaine._

_PS: I just got back from G4, where I met Darren Criss, he was jetlagged and tipsy, but incredibly funny and gave me great advice, his British accents are amazing. I taught him Japanese and BSL and in return he spoke Italian. My respect for him has only increased. _


End file.
